Voy a apagar la luz para pensar en ti
by Leyla Poth
Summary: É uma Songfic. Sei que tem tempo que ninguém faz isso, mas eu gosto. A musica é do Luiz Miguel, bem romântica. A fic é dramática e sexy, aproveitem! RESUMO: Hermione apaga a luz para sonhar com o amor impossível de sua vida! OneShot.


_Voy a apagar la luz para pensar en ti_

_(Vou apagar a luz para pensar em você)_

- Nox

Em um quarto em um pequeno apartamento na Londres trouxa um mulher acende um cigarro e fecha os olhos. Esse era seu ritual nos últimos dez anos...

Ela sente a fumaça descer por sua garganta se contrapondo a vontade fremente de chorar

A bruxa puxa uma foto amassada retirada de um jornal de muitos anos atrás de debaixo do travesseiro a leva aos lábios e a deposita contra o peito, Traga novamente o cigarro, pouco ela pode ver na escuridão, o que não importa por que já decorou a imagem. Ela sabe quem está estampado nela e olha-la às vezes é doloroso demais.

De tudo, suas memórias são mais vivas e melhor material para seu coração. Ela se perde em seu devaneio.

_Y así dejar volar a mi imaginación_

_(E assim deixar voar minha imaginação)_

Ahí donde todo lo puedo donde no hay imposibles

_(Ali onde tudo eu posso aonde não existe impossível)_

Na sua imaginação ela o vê claramente, andando pelos corredores com sua capa flutuando, lembra seu olhar duro e seu jeito seco, e também lembra o dia que viu esses mesmo olhos perderem a vida... Baniu essa imagem sacudindo negativamente a cabeça. Voltou a suas melhores lembranças, pensou em tudo que ela quis com ele e nunca poderia ter, coisas que ela sabia que jamais seriam dela. Mesmo assim se sentiu impelida de uma perda insistente. Doía saber que não poderia realizar seus anseios de paixão.

_Que importa vivir de ilusiones si así soy feliz_

_(Que importa viver de ilusões se assim sou feliz)_

Com um sorriso respira fundo e apaga o cigarro, com a mão firmemente sobre a foto começa a imaginar.

_Cómo te abrazaré? Cuánto te besaré?_

_(Como te abraçarei? Quanto te beijarei?)_

Em seus sonhos ele vinha para ela no meio do campo e a abraçava sorrindo. Ela nunca o viu sorrir, mas que importava o seu Severo sempre sorria. Seus braços fortes a apertavam contra o seu peito e ele cheirava seus cabeços alvoroçados pelo vento. Ela ficava com o rosto contra ele sentindo a lã de suas veste negras. Seu Severo puxava seu rosto para cima e beijava seus lábios docemente e o beijo suave ia aos poucos virando um turbilhão de emoções paixão e posse.

_Mis más ardientes anhelos en ti realizaré_

_(Meus mais ardentes desejos em você realizarei)_

_Te morderé los labios, me llenaré de ti_

_(Morderei os seus lábios, me encher de você)_

Em um piscar de olhos e eles estavam agora em uma campina florida, deitados no chão nus, seus corpos se enlaçando. Ele mordia seu pescoço e distribuía beijos molhados por ali, as mãos do homem tocavam seus seios massageando seus mamilos arrancando gemidos trêmulos de seus lábios. Ele, homem cruel, a deixava louco com uma tortura lenta de todos os seu sentido. Ela o olhou nos olhos, e havia amor nas piscinas negras. Sua voz rouca e grave dizia seu nome entre suspiros.

Ela retribuía beijando-lhe o peito que tinha uma suave penugem que ela adorava sentir fazendo cócegas em seu nariz. Passava a mão por suas costas, sua pele branca, translúcida, era macia e lisa e ela amava a sensação de tê-lo sobre si.

Ele abaixava uma das mãos por entre seus corpos e começava a toca-la mais intimamente, chegando ao seu ponto e arrancando-lhe um gemido sufocado, um tremor, ela arqueou seu corpo e ele aproveitava para sugar-lhe um dos seios, prendendo-lhe o mamilo maduro entre os dentes. Seus dedos intensificavam os movimentos em sua intimidade e ela explodia em êxtase.

Com um grito Hermione abriu os olhos em seu quarto, uma de suas mãos ainda estava entre suas pernas e outra ainda apertava a foto sobre o peito. Ela olhou para o teto e suspirou, mais uma vez no escuro com seu amor impossível, a solidão aplacada pela imaginação. Ela o tinha para ela todas as noites e ela seria dele para sempre.

_Y por eso voy a apagar la luz_

_(E por isso vou apagar a luz)_

_Para pensar en ti_

_(Para pensar em você)_

- Lux. Ela acendeu a luz e foi para o chuveiro.


End file.
